Naruto: why can't a demon and a monster have a soul
by amurphy616
Summary: what happen's when you kill the one sent to save you? do they become something worse than the thing out for your blood or do they simply not care about you.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto why can't a demon and a monster have a soul?

Alright welcome folks this is my fist story on this account I originally used my sister's but I needed to migrate really can't use sisters forever. Anyway I originally made a story about Naruto x fem kyubbi where Naruto becomes Alucard and meets up with kyubbi again. Now though I plan on making these story 10,000 words per chapter so expect something like every ten day updates.

Naruto is 16

Kyuubi is unknown

Ok now onto the story.

Naruto was dragging sasuke back to the village "damn your heavy you cock sucker" Naruto grumbled and grunted as he finally made it to the gates and saw every one standing with smiles. Until they saw sasuke condition Sakura rushed forwards and took sasuke and punched Naruto in the face.

"You bastard how could you do that to sasuke-kun" she scriched like a howler monkey. Naruto ground his teeth together but before he could respond tsunade came up to him and punched him in the face. Naruto hissed as he pinched his now broken nose as tsunade grabbed him and dragged him into the gates of the village time for retribution you demon she said.

Holding cell

Naruto was thrown into a cell and the door was shut and locked behind him Naruto sat there and waited a minute for the blood to stop flowing. Naruto sat waiting before someone came in it was shino before he could say anything he was swarmed by his bugs and they tore up this flesh before he could beg for death the bugs retreated and he left Naruto panted as kyubbi's chakra healed him. Now that he thought about it he always felt better when he was using the kyubbi's chakra. The next one was choji he just punched the shit out of him Naruto eventually passed out.

Mindscape

Naruto woke up and heard crying he walked towards the source and found a beautiful young woman sitting on her knees softly crying. Naruto approached her and gently rapped her in a hug she stiffened a bit before relaxing into his touch. Naruto gently ran a hand through her hair.

"Why?" was all she said.

"it's funny they call you and me demon's but just being in your presence for less than a minute you have shown more humanity then anyone I have met in this hell hole." he said Kyubbi looked at him surprised. Naruto chuckled and sat with Kyuubi and talked for about a week. Naruto was visited by the rest of the Konoha 12 with henata's being the worst. He thought she had at least liked him but she had done the same thing as Neji. Naruto and kyubbi made love their last night together. Early the next morning Naruto was dragged out and brought before tsunade. Naruto spat in her face and she punched him and had two of the ANBU hold him. Sasuke came out and started to charge up his chidori. Naruto glared hatefully at him.

"You will burn by my hands sasuke" he said with a smirk before sauske's hand pierced his chest.

"Remember kyu-chan I will return to you my love wait for me" he thought before he passed into the heavens.

10,000 years later

Alucard was on the major's ship facing the leader himself.

"You cannot kill me vampire" Alucard snorted in amusement before disappearing and driving a hand through the major's chest.

"I think I just did" Alucard replied before he roared in agony as holy water was dumped on him. His vision started to blear before he died. Alucard awoke in a white room opposite a man with white hair and a suit not so different than Integra's.

"Well well well look who finally died" the man said with a smirk. Alucard sneered at him before the man started to speak again.

"I know who you truly are Alucard or should I say Naruto?" he said with a smirk getting a glare from the uzumaki-hellsing.

I will give you a choice you can wallow in hell for the rest of eternity or you could be with the woman who loves you" Alucard's eyes widened a fraction death nodded his head with an "I thought so look" before he continued "you will be sent back only three years into the future. Try to stay alive this time uzumaki" death motioned to the door opposite them. Alucard stood and walked towards the door and opened it and stepped outside. He was in a desert Alucard smiled genuinely for the first time in centuries. I am back my love. Alucard started making his way towards the nearest town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is my first time writing fight scenes so be gentle.

Warnings small mentions of rape

Alucard started his trek towards Suna when he heard a noise coming from within the forest he looked and saw a camp of people that had a group of women in a encircled. Alucard hated rape after what the pope did to him. Alucard moved faster than the naked eye could see he pulled out his pistols and began shooting with pinpoint accuracy killing all of the bandits before absorbing their blood. He stepped towards the group of woman who whimpered at his approach. Alucard gave them a disarming smile but they did not seem to relax very much. Alucard raised an eyebrow at their looks until he heard something moving through the air. It sounded just like a blade. He spun around on his heal and caught the blade and saw a man standing there. The man was about six-foot seven with thick eyebrows and a small nose. He had a slashed out Kiri headband.

"What do you think you're doing to my bitches?" he asked with a snarl. Alucard glared back and tried to cut the asshole but he jumped back just in time. However he could not get his blade from Alucard's hand. Alucard ran at the man at blinding speeds and made a downwards arc at him. He jumped back and tried to cut at Alucard with a kunai. He managed to nick Alucard making him smirk but Alucard sliced the man's arm off making him growl as he jumped back and glared at Alucard. Alucard smirked and ran at the man at ANBU level speed and quickly rammed his sword into the nuke-nin's chest making him cough up blood and sag to the ground dead. Alucard turned back to the females who were looking at him hopefully.

"Go back to your homes" was all he said. They nodded and left quickly; Alucard sighed gently and continued his way to the village of Suna. He did not encounter anyone other bandits or people on his trip to Suna. He walked towards the villages giant gates. He noticed a group of people at the gate that made his blood boil. It was his old team 7 except they had a new member. Alucard walked up and saw Gaara's sister Temari. Who was talking to the kohna-Nin. Alucard caught the tail end of the conversation.

"I think it was akatsuki that took him" Alucard raised an eyebrow at this wondering who this akatsuki was but he shrugged it off for now as he walked up to the group and made his presence know. Kakashi was the first to notice him and stared at the strange man warily.

"Can I help you?" he asked Alucard who looked at him for a moment and then returned his attention back to Tumari.

"I can find your brother the fastest out of anyone here miss after all I would be a bad friend if I could not save my friend" Alucard said to her. She blinked a couple of times before nodding. Alucard continued "could you bring me something of his" Alucard finished. She nodded quickly and had one of the shinobi go and grab Gaara's gourd. Alucard waited patiently for the shinobi's return. Once the shinobi returned with the gourd Alucard sniffed it and smiled. He nodding to her and disappearing in a colony of bats while the kohna group watched in confusion and shock Tumari waved them in wandering why Alucard said he was a friend of Gaara's. She did not know this man yet her intuition was telling her to trust him. She shook her head and led team 7 to help get the poison out of Kankuro. Alucard had fallowed the trail of Gaara's scent and had arrived at a giant bolder. He walked up to it before channeling all his strength into his fist before smashing it into the boulder destroying the boulder. He jumped through the boulder and took out his dual pistols and pointed them into the room and slowly made his way deeper in. Alucard saw two men standing around a statue with their eyes closed and Gaara suspended in the air. Alucard took aim and fired at the two men who jumped back just in time to avoid the shots. The larger one turned to the slightly smaller one.

"Let me deal with this "he said making the other grumble about art or something. The taller one opened a scroll and took out a puppet. Alucard tensed and waited for the puppeteer. He moved quickly and launched his puppet at Alucard. Alucard took out his sword and cut the puppets arm off annoying the puppeteer. The puppeteer went in for another attack only this time he launched senbon out of the puppets mouth. Alucard dodged the majority of the senbon and got in close to the puppet and chopped it in half before moving closer to the puppeteer. The puppeteer took out another puppet. It was the third kazekage. Alucard was amused and was actually enjoying himself quite a bit but he was still mindful of his surroundings. He noticed the Kage puppet was sending his iron sand at him. Alucard managed to dodge the first few waves but was eventually caught by the sand the puppeteer who smirked before he made the third kazekage kill Alucard. The puppeteer smirked and turned around only to hear a bang. He looked down and saw a hole in his chest right where his only living organ was. He dropped to the ground dead. Alucard walked up to the corpse and absorbed the blood learning what the goal of the red dawn organization was. And it really pissed him of.

"No one is taking my kyu-chan from me" he snared. He heard a groan and looked over and saw that Gaara was slowly regaining his conciseness. Alucard walked over to him and helped him to his feet. Gaara looked at his savior and was very confused.

"Who are you?" he asked Alucard just smirked and held up nine fingers Gaara took a moment to realize what the man met and was completely dumbstruck when he realized who he was.

"N-Naruto is that you?" Gaara asked still wondering if this was too good to be true. Alucard nodded his head and turned his body into his six-teen year old form.

"Yes Gaara it is me it's a long story one that I will tell you once we get back to Suna alright?" Alucard said. Gaara nodded and Naruto shifted back into his Alucard form. The two started walking back to Suna when they were stopped when they noticed a group of people who were making their way towards them. The group was composed of Suna shinobi and team seven. Gaara walked forward and greeted his shinobi with a smile. While the Suna shinobi cheered team seven looked at Alucard curiously. Alucard walked up to Gaara as team seven did the same.

"Excuse me kazekage-sama we were wondering when we would get paid" kakashi said. Alucard glared at the man who was obviously a greedy asshole before he answered.

"Actually kohna-nin Suna does not owe you anything as I was the one who retrieved the kazekage and you did use Suna's greenhouse to help Kankuro-san" he answered with a sneer getting a glare from the Jonin. Before kakashi could speak Gaara interrupted them.

"He is right kakashi-san you did not really do anything leave now" he said coldly while kakashi glared at the kazekage while Alucard started to draw his sword slowly. Kakashi took his hand away from his headband and nodded his head team seven left to return back to kohan empty handed. Gaara led the group back to Suna and he, Temari, Kankuro and Alucard headed for the Kage tower. Alucard stepped inside the office and took a seat opposite Gaara while his sibling stood behind him. Gaara put up a silencing seal and turned back to Alucard.

"I would like to know how you are back Naruto" Gaara said. Tumari and Kankuro gasped and turned to Alucard who smirked and told them almost everything of how he had been imprisoned, how he had found love in the very demon he held, getting an "aww" from Temari, to how he fought for nearly ten thousand years which really shocked them a lot. And he finished by saying that death gave him his life back to have a second chance at love. Gaara was at a loss for words but he just shook his head and shook his friends hand and welcomed him back. Gaara dropped the silencing seal and they all saw a man fall through the door that he was trying to open getting a snicker from the vampire. The man popped up and told the kazekage something that shocked all of them.

"kazekage-sama Konoha has just invaded wave!" the man shouted getting narrowed eyes from his Kage but Alucard just grinned and looked at Gaara.

"I need to go Gaara I will see you soon OK?" Gaara nodded and wished his friend the best of luck. Alucard walked out the door and disappeared in a swarm of bats. He arrived at the tree line and started walking towards wave but was interrupted when he felt a very familiar chakra signature. He quickly stated traveling towards it what he found a woman standing in a field was a woman with nine tails his heart filled with joy at seeing his love again but what confused him was the two three year old girls that both had a single red tail. Alucard was brought out of his musing when he saw a red blur smash into him. Alucard grunted before he was wrapped up by the tail. Alucard was amused rather than scared by the glaring demoness.

"Who are you?" she snarled at him Alucard looked at her for a second before his form shifted and he was in his Naruto form shocking and confusing her.

"It's been a while kyu-chan" Naruto said then hissed as kyubbi tightened the grip on her tail and glared harder at him.

"How dare you take the form of my dead mate!" she roared at him Alucard blinked before sighing then smirking again which confused her.

"The night I died we made love your exact words after we were done was "I love you Naruto-kun even if we never see each other again I will always love you". He looked at her and saw that she was silently crying. Naruto gently broke the grasp on him from her tail. And walked up to her and gently hugged her she buried her face into his chest. She stopped crying after a minute and gave Naruto a kiss.

"Kyu-chan it is good to see you again but I have to go and help wave. I will be back soon and I want to know what happened after I died." he eyed the two girls who were looking at him curiously. Kyubbi nodded her head as he broke the hug and started to make his way towards wave smiling on his way out of the clearing as the two girls. Who smiled shyly back. After traveling for about two hours using bat travel Alucard arrived near the town however he was stopped by a kunai being thrown at him. He stared blankly at the person in the tree. It was Asuma. Real piece of work that guy is he hated Naruto because of his father's death even though Naruto was nowhere near his father when he died fighting the snake Sannin.

"Who are you?" the man demanded Alucard smirked before replying.

"Your death" Alucard rushed at him and the two started trading blows. Alucard slashed downward while Asuma jumped back and threw one of his special trench knifes at him. The trench knife buried its self into Alucard's arm but Alucard ignored it and pulled the knife out of his arm and threw it back at him. Asuma dogged it but Alucard closed the distance and tried to punch him in the face. Asuma dogged and reached for another of his knifes but Alucard was not having any of it. He quickly slapped the man's hand away and jabbed the knife into the man's leg making him grunt in pain. Alucard punched him in the gut before kneeing him in the face he then took the man's knife out of his hand and stabbed him in the jugular making blood pour out of the wound making Asuma's body to drop to the ground dead. Alucard sealed his head in a sealing scroll that he got off of Asuma's body. Alucard absorbed his soul and was surprised to find the man had a Jonin level wind affinity. Alucard decided to break Asuma's soul. He gained a chunin level wind affinity. Alucard continued onto wave he did not encounter any other kohna-nin as he walked up to the gate to the town. Alucard saw two guards guarding the gate he smirked before using his pistols and killing the two men he stepped onto the bridge and began to unleash his familiars and had them go and attack any of the ninja outside of the town. Alucard made his way into the town and encounters a group of shinobi. He quickly dispatches them and continues on into the main part of the village. On the out skirts Alucard's familiars were destroying the invading force especially the puppeteer, who Alucard learned was named Sasori, was using the kazekage puppet to great effect in slaughtering the genin and chunin level Nin. All the blood that was being spilt was being sent into the Sasori puppet that then made more fighters for them. It only took about fifteen minutes to completely destroy the invading force of Konoha Nin on the out skirts. Alucard had seen this through his familiar vision and ordered them to return to him as he needed a good force to defend wave after he took over it and it looked like he found it. Alucard progressed deeper into the town and found the biggest contingency of Nin he had seen yet. There were at least fifty Nin and it looked like the commanders were here as well. Alucard smirked and merged with the shadows and waited for his familiars to arrive which took a few extra minutes as they had gotten distracted by a smaller group of scouting ninja. Five minutes later they arrived with Sasori at the lead with his kazekage puppet out much to the horror and confusion of the kohna ninja. Alucard gave them the signal to attack and the battle started although it was pretty much an even fight if Alucard had not jumped in and confronted the leaders of the invasion. He looked and felt his blood boil to the maximum it was Neji, rock lee, Tenten and Shikamaru. The people who claimed to be his friends yet they spat on him Oh they would pay. Alucard raised his pistols and without a word he began to fire rapidly at them they barely managed to doge his shots. Shikamaru jumped behind a building with the rest of the commander.

"Guys we have to think of a strategy here we can't just fight this guy head on he is to strong" Shikamaru said. They nodded and jumped back out of cover causing Alucard to start shooting again. Tenten used her weapons to prevent him from moving around to much then Shikamaru used his shadows to trap Alucard. They waited for the dust to clear and when it did they were shocked one of the puppets had a whole bunch of weapons stuck in it. Alucard laughed as the commanders looked around all of their people were his slaves. Shikamaru ground his teeth together as Tenten withdrew the sword she had picked up. At once the laughing stopped and Shikamaru looked at the man and nearly shit himself at the look he was giving Tenten. Alucard of course recognized the blade it was Zabuza. The fact that a bitch like her even looked at the blade let alone wielded it was a crime against the previous owner's.

"Where did you get that blade girl" Alucard snarled at her. She gathered her courage and replied. "I took it out of the makeshift grave made by that demon" she sneered Alucard moved faster than they could see and was right in front of her before she could even blink and punched her in the face sending her into a building. Alucard grabbed the sword and started to advance towards the others when he was interrupted by a hail of kunai.

"Commanders you need to get back to Konoha and tell them what happened we will hold him off" one of the chunin said. The commanders nodded they quickly grabbed Tenten and fled. Alucard looked at the remaining 10 chunin and his gaze landed on one that made his eye's soften it was Hana Inuzuka one of the only people who did not betray Naruto that day.

Flashback Naruto 3 days before execution

Naruto was getting the shit beat out of him by Kiba

"You demon I can't believe nee-Chan is crying for a demon like you!" he snared. Naruto was surprised by this he remembered who his sister was Hana Inuzuka.

Flashback within a flashback

Naruto was running away from a mob again and they were getting close to him he rounded a corner and came to a dead end he gulped and backed away from the entrance as the mob filled in.

"Ready to die demon?" one of them smirked Naruto felt fear course through him. As the man rose the bottle over his head Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the bottle to break over his head when he heard a quiet thud he opened his eyes and saw a woman with strange tattoos on her face. Standing guard over him along with three dogs who were growling at the men

"What do you people think doing to this boy" she snarled one of them stepped forwards and answered.

"We were going to kill the demon" the man answered Hana glared at him and quickly knocked them unconscious She turned back to Naruto.

"Are you ok kid?" she asked him he nodded slowly. She smiled and helped him up and the two walked out of the ally way. That day marked the end of the mobs as Hana would bring Naruto over and teach him at the clan compound. The clan's men really took to the boy and were on great terms with him all throughout the academy.

Flashback end

Alucard was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed all of them getting into a combat stance.

"Would you really stand in my way when you know the outcome?" he asked calmly one of them spoke up.

"Even if we can't stop you we will still fight" said Hana.

"Well said nee-Chan" Alucard said making the woman's eyes light up with confusion. Alucard moved fast and threw them in the air except Hana. The commanders had just made it across the bridge and looked back they would be forever scarred by what they saw. The chunin that were guarding their back were sailing through the air and were impaled by the flag poles. They were absolutely disturbed and they ran like the dogs of hell were at their feet. Alucard looked at Hana and the Nin pups that were looking at him with confusion.

"Why did you not kill us?" she asked him. Instead of answering he shifted into his normal form she gasped.

"N-Naruto is that you" she asked chocking back a sob he nodded.

"It has been a while hasn't it Hana nee-Chan" Naruto blinked when the woman seemed to disappear and appeared right in front of him. She enveloped him in a warm hug and cried into his chest. Naruto smiled gently and returned the warm embrace. After a while they broke apart and he shifted back into his Alucard form. She looked disappointed he chuckled softly.

"I have to do this for now Hana-nee soon I will reveal my true self but not yet OK?" he told her with a smile. She nodded and fallowed him into the streets. Alucard looked at the number of familiars he had and realized he could only hold one hundred of them. Alucard quickly destroyed all the genin level Nin and all the weak chunin. He gained a very small fire affinity along with his wind affinity he looked at who he had left twenty descent chunin and Sasori. He made a quick plan and ordered five of the best chunin to stand guard at the gate. He then had the rest of the chunin patrol the boarder although he would need to get more before Konoha decided to try and invade again. While he could hold them off he did not want needless civilian deaths. He then ordered Sasori to defend the town its self. Hana was confused with what was going on but shrugged it off Naruto was always surprising someone somewhere she thought with a small smile. Alucard, Hana and her Nin kin headed towards the main hall where Alucard could sense a massive amount of presences for the area. Alucard opened the doors and looked at the people that looked at him with slight fear. Alucard looked around the room until he saw a man walking towards them.

"Who are you?" he asked Alucard responded by saying.

"Wave has been liberated Konoha is gone and you are free to return to your homes" Alucard said. Some looked at him with skepticism but Tazuna smiled and thanked him. Everyone went outside and saw piles of bodies that made some sick to their stomach although most had seen the bridge slaughter it still made them slightly queasy Alucard turned to Tazuna.

"Excuse me Tazuna-san I was wondering if I might make a proposition." Alucard asked the man turned to him and nodded. Alucard continued "I have no doubt that Konoha will return and I wish to insure that wave does not fall to their hands. So I would like to propose myself becoming daimyo." Alucard said many were muttering by this turn of events. Before Tazuna shushed them "we agree to this however we would like someone to accompany you for your first year to explain our ways" Tazuna said. Alucard nodded with a smile. Everyone cheered as they now had a daimyo that could protect them. Alucard turned to Hana.

"I need to go get someone OK?" He asked the both of them they nodded and Alucard disappeared in a storm of bats. A few hours later he arrived within a mile of the clearing he had been at before and started to make his way up to it. Once Alucard walked into the clearing he looked around and saw a cave. He entered the cave and saw Kyuubi and the two young Kitsune's eating diner he smiled softly ad walked over to them and sat beside Kyuubi. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Kyuubi spoke up.

"Were have you been all this time Naruto-kun?" she asked him curiously. Alucard replied "that my love is a very long story" he said to Kyuubi.

"So who are these two?" Alucard asked curiously at this point Kyuubi looked nervous.

"These are your kids Naruto-kun." Naruto just looked dumbstruck and gave a "huh" Kyuubi giggled softly before she told him what happened after his death.

Flashback

It had been about a month sense Naruto had been killed and Kyuubi was still taking it pretty hard. But she was still living and she would not wallow in her own pity. No she would stand up to the loss of her love and continue to live sense she knew she would meet her love again. Kyubbi felt something kick in side of her making her eyes widen slightly. She looked down and saw a small lump in her stomach she silently cried tears of joy she was pregnant with her lovers kit. Now her resolve was even stronger she truly had something to live for now. She made her way into the forest to find a safe place for the night. She only later found out that she had twins.

Flashback end

After telling Naruto all of this she looked at him and wandered how he was going to take it. Naruto was beside himself with joy he had children. The one thing he had always wanted in his past life. He smiled softly at Kyuubi and kissed her deeply. She happily returned the kiss they stayed like that for a time before they both broke it when they heard one of the kits start to get cranky. Kyuubi smirked and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun could you lay down Amaterasu and Fuka their beds are over there." she motioned to the other end of the cave. Naruto nodded and picked up his kits and laid them down in their beds and returned to Kyuubi and got into her makeshift bed with her. Kyuubi snuggled into Naruto's chest and for the first time in ten thousand years he slept peacefully.

Konoha with team 7 and survivors of invasion

Team seven was just finish giving their report to the council when the wave survivors returned looking like hell wormed over. Tsunade stood up and looking annoyed at the group.

"What are you doing here your mission in wave cannot be over already." She said annoyed by this Shikamaru stepped forward.

"We have lost wave" he said grimly getting gasps from everyone in the room. He continued "we had secured the town and were about an hour away from announcing our control over wave when we lost contact with the bridge guards. We thought nothing of it as it happens from time to time. But then we lost contact with the squads guarding the perimeter of the island. We sent out a scout squad out to see what was going on but we did not hear back from them. By that point we were worried so we called back all of our available shinobi and rallied them at the town center. Then we saw something shocking." He stopped here and swallowed hard. "All of the shinobi we had were their only they weren't. They had been infected or something all of their eyes were a purple-red sort of color. The leader of the group made himself known when he shot one of our shinobi's heads off with some kind of kunai launcher or something. We fought him but after a while we looked around and saw that all of our shinobi were dead. Tenten got out the sword she had got and this seemed to piss the guy off bad. He moved faster than I have ever seen. He punched her in the stomach sending her through a wall. He then picked up the sword and started to make his way over to us. A small squad of about ten of our shinobi who survived showed up and told us that we needed to get back to Konoha to warn you. As we were leaving we turned and saw the shinobi guarding our backs get sent flying in the air and then got impaled on the flag poles. We came back here as fast as possible." He finished with a sigh. The counsel was in an up roar before tsunade told them to be quite.

"We need to mark this person in the bingo book" tsunade said seriously. Everyone nodded and she pulled out a file and started writing

Name: unknown

Dresses in blood red over coat, white gloves, red bow around neck

Code name dark bringer

Height: 7 ft

Affinity's: unknown

Skills

S taijutsu

S Kenjutsu

Reasons for entry: wiped out group of Konoha shinobi occupying wave

Bounty 1,000,000 Ryo

Tsunade ended the meeting and the council dispersed and tsunade was stopped by danzo and the other two elders.

"We need to be careful tsunade this guy is something we have never seen before" she nodded her head and walked away.

With Naruto and Kyuubi

The night had just ended and the two were up while Naruto turned back into Alucard and sent one of his crows to wave with a message to Tazuna. He turned back around and helped Kyuubi pack the things she had with her. After she had packed everything Alucard grabbed Fuka while Kyuubi grabbed Amaterasu and the two head to wave which was about an hour's trip away from their position. The two walked in relative silence with only light conversation before they arrived at the bridge and began crossing it. After they arrived in the center of town Tazuna stepped forward and looked at him curiously.

"I will explain later OK Tazuna-san." Alucard said. The man nodded and motioned for them to follow him they arrived at a building in the town center with the symbol for wave on the front. They stepped in and saw Hana. Who smiled at him before looking confused at the baby's and Kyubbi. He just gave her the look that said "I will explain later" She nodded her head and got back to work. Alucard walked into a bedroom type room with a two cribs and gently set the two girls down. Tazuna came in and asked for Alucard to fallow him which he did they arrived at an office and stepped inside.

"This will be your office downstairs is a home" he said simply. Alucard nodded his head and headed back down stairs and saw kyubbi unpacking her and his kits things once she was done she turned to him and looked at him expectantly. He chuckled and motioned for her and Hana to come with him into the living room. He told them everything about his life from the rape when he regained his memories of who he truly was, which made Kyuubi cry at what her mate had to go through. Surprisingly Hana comforted her Alucard smiles at this and knew they will definitely be good friends. Alucard then tells them about how he worked for hellsing and how he died again. Finally he tells them about how death gave him a second chance as Naruto.

"That about covers it" he finished while sipping his tea which Hana had brought in earlier. Both girls were staring at him wide eyed with disbelief in their eyes. Well Hana was Kyubbi knew her mate was unpredictable so this was not quite as surprising to her. Alucard then turned to Kyubbi and asked her to explain the situation with his kids to Hana who was surprised but accepted it. Alucard had one last thing to say before he headed into his office.

"Kyu-chan can we make Hana-nee Fuka's and Amaterasu god mother?" Alucard asked Kyuubi. She nodded her head and smiled at Hana who smiled back.

Alucard nodded his head and stood up and went into his office and sat in his chair and started to think.

"Hm I have the puppeteer and those chunin levels Nin guarding wave I will need to get more or Konoha could easily attempt a reinvasion." Alucard snapped his eyes open and pulls out a sealing scroll with the head of Asuma's in it. He smirks and steps out of the office and finds Kyuubi.

"Kyu-chan could you give me the fox summoning contract?" he asked her.

"Yes but why?" she asked.

"I think I have found a way to make some extra money for wave" he said. She saw the sealing scroll and smirked and nodded her head and unrolled one of her tails with the contract in it. Alucard picked it up and signed it and summoned one of the foxes who looked around in confusion.

"What do you need Kyubbi-sama?" the kit asked her. She shook her head and pointed to Alucard who as pouting. The fox sweat dropped and quickly apologized, making Alucard chuckle and tell the kit that it was no big deal. He asked if it could deliver something to the bounty office. It nodded as Alucard handed it the scroll and it disappeared. A few minutes later it returned and gave Alucard the bounty for Asuma's. Alucard looked at Kyuubi.

"I am going to see if I can take out a few more nuke-Nin I will probably be back by night fall" he said making her nod her head. Alucard quickly walked outside and started traveling across the bridge and then headed east. He happened upon a group of hunter Nin who were chasing a girl. Alucard raised an eyebrow and read their minds and was disgusted. The girl they were chasing was the two tailed cat holder Yugito. She had been banished by Kumo and these three were all "demon haters" Alucard stepped in before they could get to her. He appeared in a blear and quickly dispatched two of them the other put up a little fight. To Alucard however it was not even a challenge after ending the life of the fools he turned back to the girl who was looking at him with fear in her eyes. Alucard walked up to her and she flinched away.

"Are you OK?" he asked her calmly. She looked for any deceit but when she could not find any she nodded Alucard extended a hand and helped her up."

"Do you need a safe place to stay?" he asked her calmly. She nodded her head and Alucard continued. "Go to wave I have liberated the country a little while ago and we could use some powerful allies."

"Why should I trust you?" she said.

"Because if I wanted to kill you I would have you can chose where you go I am just giving you a place where you can be safe" he said calmly before disappearing in a colony of bats. Yugito bit her lip before nodding and heading for wave

Two weeks later

It had been two weeks since wave had been liberated and it was back to business as usual in wave. Well almost since Alucard had taken over there had been many infiltration attempts by Konoha. Nothing to bad just chunin level Nin which were easily dispatched and added to the defense force wave now had defending it. Alucard had also created a small group out of a few extra chunin and one of the ex-Kumo hunter's. The group was specifically designed to hunt down rouge nin and bring them back alive after which Alucard would kill them and send their bounty's to an office while he increased the number of defenders guarding the town. It had worked quite well and they now had about one hundred defenders patrolling wave. He assigned them to hunt down ninja's with earth affinities as he wanted to expand the island a bit more. Alucard also spent quite a bit of time getting to know his kids better and just enjoy the perks of being a parent. He also went on a few dates with Kyubbi. Alucard was sitting in his office when he called in Tazuna and Hana.

"Hello you two I have noticed since my time of taking over as wave's daimyo that there have been a lot of orphans due to Konoha's invasion. To that end I will be setting up a shinobi program, I think that this may help and we need actual shinobi not just the guards that patrol around the town." Alucard said. Both nodded. Alucard smiled but Tazuna stepped forward.

"Excuse me daimyo-sama but where will all this founding be coming from?" Tazuna asked

"You might have noticed that a group of my familiars have come and gone from time to time. It is a special group that I have created to hunt down and retrieve missing Nin. I have amassed a lot of money from doing this and have just recently acquired enough to afford this." Alucard said getting a nod from Tazuna. Alucard took out wrote a note and handed it to Tazuna.

"Could you please get started on this rate away I would like it to be compelled as soon as possible?" Alucard said getting a nod from the man who quickly left. He then turned to Hana and addressed her.

"I will need you to be one of the teachers we only have a two non-familiar ninja. I hope you don't mind." Alucard said getting a shake of the head from her. He smiled and dismissed her before he saw a messenger bird enter his office and drop a scroll on his desk. He opened the scroll and quickly read its contents it was an invitation to see the chunin exams in Kumo. Alucard hummed before nodding he stood up and walked out the door and called Tazuna over.

"I will be going and watching the chunin exams in Kumo in a weeks' time and I will need you to get me transport to Kumo. Kyuubi will be taking over as my replacement until I get back." Alucard said to Tazuna. He nodded and went out to inform Hana of this. Alucard walked over to Kyuubi and gently rapped his hands around her waist. He gently leaned in and kissed her neck

"Kyu-chan I have to go to the chunin exams in Kumo next week will you be OK taking things over for me until I get back? "He asked her she nodded her head and Alucard smirked before walking over to his kids and planting kisses on their heads. Alucard walked out the door and started to take a stroll when he saw through his familiar vision two men with red cloud cloaks. He quickly headed to the outskirts where they were battling his familiars who were getting mowed down by the two men. Alucard jumped into the fray and quickly took out his sword and started to fight the two men with his familiars while he called for Sasori as back up. The men jumped back and took up a defensive stance as Alucard rushed at them. They fought for about five minutes before Sasori arrived with about twelve other familiars as well as Yugito who was in her two tailed cat form glaring at the two men.

"Who are you two?" Alucard growled.

"I am Hidan and this is Kakuzu we are here for the two tails cat." The now revealed Hidan said and started to move again. Alucard was much faster and quickly started to press his advantage while ordering the others to take care of Kakuzu. The fight lasted for another half hour before Alucard was able to shred Hidan's body with his wind chakra. He quickly absorbed the man's blood and put him back into the fight under Alucard. Kakuzu did not last long after that and was quickly dealt with as well. Alucard looked around at the destruction and realized that they had lost seventy five of the chunin in the fight luckily Sasori and Yugito were still fine. Alucard ordered hi hunters to return for now they just did not have the man power to continue defending wave at the moment even with two new additions Alucard wanted to play it safe. Alucard turned back to Yugito and told her to get back to the town while he ordered Sasori to return as well. Alucard walked back into his home and saw Kyuubi looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"What happened out their Naruto-kun?" He gave her a quick summery making her shake her head and smile at his antics. Alucard saw that the sun was going down and he and Kyuubi retreated back into their bed room and lay down to sleep.

One week later

It had been a week since akatsuki visit and Alucard was walking up to Kumo. A day after the invasion Alucard had told akatsuki what had happened and the man looked grim. But on the plus side he told Alucard that the academy would be done in a month's time and that they had already gotten several applications for membership into the academy. Nothing else really noteworthy happened sense then so Alucard continued his plans to go to Kumo for the chunnin exams. He had just arrived at the hidden village and was talking to the customs guard who was confused at why a daimyo was traveling alone instead of with guards. Alucard just responded that he had killed hundreds of shinobi already and that he could take care of himself just fine. The guard let him pass and he entered the village. Kumo was a village of shinobi for shinobi. Its streets were lined with lots of weapons and long lasting food stores. Alucard headed right for the stadium and walked inside and took his place with the rest of the influential people in the booth. The exams started it was a kohna shinobi vs a Kumo nin. Only the Kumo nin really showed potential. The exams continued and Alucard started to wonder if he had taken more of the good shinobi from kohna than he thought. Alucard was brought out of his musings when he heard the announcer say tha they would be holding an exposition match between one of their best shinobi. Alucard called out.

"I will gladly challenge him" Alucard said with a smirk making everyone look at him surprised especially the Konoha group as tsunade was there. Kakashi quickly leaned down and whispered into tsunade ear.

"That's him lady tsunade." Tsunade glared at Alucard however he ignored it and headed down into the ring and stood opposite his opponent.

"Your name sir" the Procter said

"Alucard" Alucard replied back getting a nod from the Procter.

"Alucard vs Dio" the proctor said before stepping back quickly. Alucard quickly rushed at Dio and started fighting him hand to hand. Dio was struggling he had never encounter an opponent that hit like steel. Dio jumped back and went through a set of hand seals.

Lightning style: lightning dragon

A giant dragon appeared and charged at Alucard. Alucard calmly removed his new chakra conductive sword that he had picked up on the way to Kumo he then made a vertical slash with wind chakra which split the dragon down the middle making it harmlessly dissipate into nothing. Dio stared in disbelief however he could not think for very long as Alucard appeared behind him and chocked his neck making him black out. Alucard smirked and looked at the Procter who nodded.

"Winner of the expedition match Alucard." The proctor said. The crowd cheered while A grumbled at the fact that one of his best Jonin was knocked out cold so easily. Alucard started walking back to the daimyo box when he was stopped by a messenger Nin.

"Alucard-san the Kage's would like to meet with you." he said. Alucard nodded and started making his way towards the Kage booth. He stepped in and looked at the Kage's. A was a muscular man, Mei tumari was a beautiful woman with shoulder length red hair, Gaara of course was covered in his sand armer and was very hard to read and finally tsunade who looked the exact same even after three years. She wa glaring at him but he ignored it and asked.

"What can I do for you?" Alucard asked then calmly. A was the first to speak.

"We were curious about the man who managed to kill two akatsuki-"He was interrupted when Alucard took out two scroll containing the heads of hadian and Kakuzu and showed them making the Kage's eyes widen. After a moment A looked back up at Alucard curiously Alucard easily understood the mans unasked question.

"I found these two trying to enter wave and kidnap Yugito nil. A citizen of my country that you may know." Alucard said coldly to A. A bowed his head

"I had no choice the council exiled her and I had little power to change It luckily they only had her exiled." A said glancing at tsunade who grumbled about "demon deserved it" Alucard snarled at her.

"So did those shinobi you sent to invade my country" he said with a smirk earning a scowl from tsunade. However before she could make herself look any more stupid Alucard turned back to A and ignored her again.

"I must return to the daimyo booth now it was nice meeting some of you." Alucard said calmly before he walked back to his seat. After the matches were over a ball was announced and Alucard decided to attend. Alucard stepped into the room and looked around it was beautiful, the room was massive it had a lot of different appetizers not that Alucard was really interested in them. There were people already starting to gather and chat with each other. Alucard walked towards the smaller group which consisted of some Konoha representatives. He noticed that a few of them were clan heads he saw inohi a mind walker. Alucard scowled as it was obvious what the man was doing. He smirked when an idea came to mind he quickly entered the man's mind and broke his mind before making him his slave. Alucard ordered him to continue gathering information and then give him the information while he fed kohna false information. He now had a spy in Konoha although he was still on the fence about what he wanted to do with the village but there was one person he wanted to get out of the village soon it was truly a very good opportunity for wave. Alucard turned back to the groups of dancers and went over to garra who was talking to Mei. Alucard walked up to them and started to chat idly until he heard a man say.

"Come now lady daimyo why deny your county such an opportunity like this." The man asked a woman who was the daimyo of tea country. She was glaring at him with hate in her eyes and told him coldly.

"I will have nothing to do with your country after what it did to our hero." She said glaring hatefully at the man. Alucard stepped in.

"Excuse me I could not help hearing what you two were talking about but I am curious who this hero you speak of is?" Alucard asked she looked at him and answered.

"His name was Naruto he is seen as a hero in many of our countries" she said. Alucard nodded his head before looking over at Gaara who was looking at him curiously.

"Gaara did you tell anyone else what uzumaki Naruto went through?" Alucard asked him he shook his head no.

"What do you mean by that?" the daimyo of tea asked with a frown. Alucard turned back to her and said.

"Naruto uzumaki was assaulted by his village before he was executed" Alucard said angrily. The daimyo's eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that" she asked him. Alucard did not answer instead he was consumed with shadows. When they parted it showed Naruto with his eyes gouged out. He was caked in blood and was missing a hand. Many were retching at the site and the Kage's looked disturbed tsunade was sneering many were looking at the Konoha shinobi with hatred in their eyes.

"Maybe we were right Konoha really has only monsters in it" oniki said coldly.

"We might have banished Yugito but no one in Kumo would do that" A said angrily.

We currently do not have any Jinchuuriki but I would never allow that to happen" Mei said unable to turn away from the sight. Tsunade scowled and grumbled about "demon lovers" getting a glare from everyone in the room. Tsunade grunted before leaving the room with the other Konoha representatives. Alucard shifted back into Alucard form and hid a smirk he had created a major rift between Konoha and the other hidden villages. It was good either way. Alucard turned his head and saw Gaara comforting the tea daimyo. Alucard caught his eye and nodded to him he nodded back and Alucard. Alucard headed back to the other representatives and began to mingle. The Konoha shinobi they were arguing about what to do when tsunade decided to end their trip and head back to Konoha. She did not know that soon she would lose yet another asset to her village. Alucard smirked before he also politely began to take his leave saying his goodbyes to the other representatives and Kage's. Alucard stepped out on the balcony and disappeared in a swarm of bats

Wave

Alucard appeared just outside of his home and walked inside to see Hana playing with his daughters as well as her Nin kin. Alucard walked up to her and gave her a quick hug before moving into his office. Alucard sat down in his chair and decided to see how things were going. So far the total defenders had rising by twenty, mostly from Konoha but also some Kiri shinobi as well. Both of these were dealt with quickly and they were now added to the defense force. Alucard hummed and ordered the old hunter squad he had created to resume their hunt only this time they would have a few extra chunin level Nin to deal with the c ranks. Alucard was brought out of his thoughts when Tazuna came in.

"We have just finished the academy" he said. Alucard smiled and nodded his head before asking.

"How many participants will we have this year?" Alucard asked him. Tazuna took out a note book and handed it to him. Alucard skimmed over the book and hummed softly there were twenty children who would be attending the first year. Luckily his familiars had kept their knowledge and he could assign one to every five for now. Alucard nodded his head to Tazuna he had already gone over the work out the kids would go through. He estimates that they would be at a chunin-low Jonin rank by the end of the academy. The reason for this is that he needed these kids to be prepared for the future that lay ahead of them. Alucard came back to reality when he felt a pair of arms gently rap around him. He looked up and his eyes met kyubbi's. He smiled before kissing he she happily returned it Alucard stood up and fallowed her into their bedroom. Moans and groans could be heard until the early hours of the mourning.

Konoha

Tsunade and the council were pissed the wave daimyo that asshole just had to open his fat mouth and tell everyone what happened to that demon. Why did they look at them with disgust they had killed a demon they should be cheering for them but no they just glare. Tsunade was in a council meeting that was just rapping up and everyone was heading out when she saw inioch talking to Tsume she and most of her clan had hatted what had happened to the demon with the exception of Kiba Inuzuka. She shrugged it off and headed back to her office. She had no idea that a clan would vanish overnight. Over with the two inochin was talking with Tsume and was telling her about what would happen tonight. Needless to say she was suspious that he was telling the truth. How did the wave daimyo get control of him? She just shook her head and nodded to him she would get her clansmen ready for tonight and would see if the wave daimyo would actually show up.

Wave

Naruto smirked and started to get up only to be to realize that he was still rapped in his lover's tails. Naruto gently ran his hands down hips and kissed her check before moving back to her lips. Kyuubi began to kiss back making Naruto smirk. Kyubbi's eyes fluttered open and she smiled and nuzzled Naruto's neck lovingly. Naruto smiled softly at her before standing up he walked into his kids rooms and gently kissed their heads making both of them smile in their sleep. Naruto shifted back into his Alucard form and headed for his office he had a lot to do tonight. He quickly began to make plans and finally chose one. Alucard smirked evilly and head back over to Kyuubi who was looking at him curiously. Alucard showed her his plan and she had the same smirk on her face as he did.

Ten miles from Konoha 9:00pm

Alucard was more than ready for this he had mapped out the patrol roots and had found out that they had not changed at all. He had also bought a watch at Kyubbi insistence just as a precaution he had caved pretty easy after she had admitted to getting it for him as a birth day present after all who could resist such a pout. Alucard shook his head smiling softly and looked ahead he was twenty feet from the gate. He scoped it out quickly and found that he could easily bypass the security after doing so he quickly and silently head for the Inuzuka clan compound. He saw that all the lights were off making him wondering if they had got his massage when he saw sensed a large number of people gathered in the main building. Alucard quickly entered and listened catching the tail end of the speaker's words.

"We will have to see if this is legit or not but I think it is" Alucard smirked it was Tsume his surrogate mother. Alucard stepped in getting shocked looks from many. Alucard decided to lessen the tense atmosphere. He gave a mock bow and said.

"Ask and thou shall deliver" he said with a chuckle making Tsume snicker along with a few others. Most continued to watch Alucard warily he noted this but decided to continue.

"I have come here to ask if you would like to come and reestablish your clan in wave" he said getting a nod from Tsume and a few others.

"We except but are there any other people you will be bringing with us?" Tsume asked Alucard who nodded his head. "Yes Yakumo Kurama will be coming as well." These earned a few weird looks from the group but most were fine with it. Alucard remembered when he had met the young girl.

Flashback

Naruto was strolling around the village looking for something to do when he ran into a girl a few years younger than him. She had brown hair and looked somewhat frail but she cirtinaly had a bite to her.

"Watch were you're going jerk" she snarled at him making him frown slightly.

"Sorry were moving so fast that I could not get out of the way" he said back calmly. She blushed and tried to apologize but Naruto just waved it off and helped her up. Later that the two had done a lot of thing together they became more like brother and sister.

Flashback end

Alucard was brought out of his mussing when he heard Tsume start to bark out orders to the clan to get ready. She nodded to Alucard and he disappeared in a swarm of bats. He arrived at the Kurama clan compound and peered inside he could see her getting ready for bed. He was about to jump down from hi vantage point when he noticed two ANBU guarding the perimeter he smirked before disappearing and quickly dispatching the two men he absorbed their blood and opened the gate and headed up to the house and knocked on the door. Yakumo came down and ripped the door open their standing in front of her was the one person she considered a brother in all but blood. While she was looking at Naruto was looking at her. She had grown in the three years that he had last seen her. Her figure had developed greatly sense than she now had more muscles and looked a lot healthier. Naruto smiled at her softly at her.

"It has been a while hasn't it nee-Chan" he said. Yakumo tried to understand but Alucard interrupted her before she could ask any questions. "I have come here to ask if you want to leave this place Yakumo-nee." Naruto said. She did not even have to think about it she ran back inside making Naruto raise an eyebrow. She came back a minute later with a sealing scroll she explained that it had all of her clan things in it. Naruto nodded before explaining to her that she had to all him Alucard for now as he did not want everyone to know he was back just yet. She nodded her head and the two headed to the insukai compound were Tsume had just finished getting everyone in order. Once Alucard appeared they headed for the gate. Alucard quickly dispatched the guards and ANBU patrol. They would have a twenty minute head start at most. Luckily their best trackers were defecting and Kiba was out on a mission and was not due back in a week. Alucard headed out of the village and they quickly started running to wave twenty minutes later a patrol of ANBU found the dead squad and radioed what happened to tsunade. They misinterpreted this as a spy had just entered the village and they put it on lock down not realizing that they had just let the Inuzuka clan and the last head of the Kurama clan slip through their fingers.

Ten miles away from wave

Alucard the Inuzuka clan and Yakumo were running through the forest and were moving as fast as possible towards wave with his familiars patrolling behind them. Alucard smirked as Konoha had apparently crewed up and went into lock down and had just found out that the Inuzuka clan was no longer a part of Konoha. Alucard smirked as he could hear tsunade screams of "find them!" he told the group and they all shared a good laugh and started to make their way to wave again. An hour later they had arrived at the entrance to the bridge. Alucard ordered his familiars to join in the defense force for now he would sort them out later. he turned back to the Inuzuka and frowned he would need to make some more space for the clan. He snapped his fingers and asked them to fallow him the group of forty two entered the center of town and Alucard started to tell his patrols that had an earth affinity to meet him there. About ten arrived and stood at attention before him. He ordered them to connect the islands of wave together using their earth affinity's they quickly started to do their jobs. Alucard turned back to the Inuzuka clan.

"Luckily we have enough space to lay your compound down but just barely." He motioned for them to fallow him. After walking for about five minutes they arrived at a very large clearing. They quickly unpacked their homes while Alucard talked to Tsume.

"Tsume-san I need to talk to you in private please." He asked her she nodded her head and fallowed him. After they caught back to his house Alucard opened the door and motioned for her to come inside. They walked into a larger room and Tsume gasped and ran forward and hugged her daughter who hugged her mother back. Alucard smiled at this as Kyuubi did so as well watching her kits play with their toy's this made Tsume draw a blank. Who was this woman? She looked back over at Alucard only to stare in disbelief as he had changed back into his Naruto form. Naruto gently helped her into a chair and began to explain what was going on. She was shocked but happy to have the only boy she saw as a son was back. Naruto asked her if she wanted the clan kids to enter the academy to which she agreed wanting to see how strong they could become with a wealth of knowledge that Naruto familiars could provide the kids. Alucard heard a knock on the door and opened it. The person was a woman who had red vibrant hair and a very attractive dress on Alucard blinked who was this woman.

"Hello Sochi." She said making Alucard's eyes widen when he saw a note from death which said that his was his mother.

Happy Christmas everybody I will start writing again after Christmas


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto why can't a demon and a monster have a soul?

Chapter 3

Alucard was trying to understand what was going on. Who was this woman and why was she saying she was his mother? Alucard was wary at first until she began to explain how she was brought back. How she had seen his life and was beyond pissed and demanded to come back and help her son. Alucard asked for some of her blood and she gave him some. Alucard looked through her memories and was astonished by what he saw. Alucard was amused when she all but threatened death with castration the look on his face was hilarious. Alucard smiled and hugged his mother gently she gladly returned it and Alucard welcomed her in. she fallowed Alucard in and sat in a chair in the living room. Alucard called out for Kyuubi and Tsume to come into the room. Once everyone was settled Kushina explained how she was alive to the two. She then turned to Kyuubi and asked her.

"Can I see my granddaughters?" she asked her with a gleam in her eye making Kyuubi sweat drop but nod her head yes. Kushina squealed and disappeared as Kyuubi shook her head and fallowed her along with a laughing Tsume. Alucard smiled as well until he decided to go to the academy and see how things were going there. He also wanted to check in on Yugito and see how the training was going for the academy students. Alucard steps into the building and walks up the steps and enters the room where Yugito was teaching tactics. Alucard smiled as he saw the kids absorbing the information like sponges. When the Inuzuka clan joined it created an influx of new shinobi to train so he had to divert a few extra chunin level Nin but otherwise it all worked out well. In a few years' time they would have their first batch of "genin" level ninja. Alucard was brought out of his musings when he noticed Yugito smiling warmly at him. Alucard grinned back showing off his fangs making her eyes roll playfully. He walked into the room and noticed how all of the kids stood at attention. Good they would listen to authority unlike his time as a genin.

"It is good to know that I can trust you with this Yugito. We need more shinobi to bolster our ranks in the coming years." He said with a smile. Yugito blushed slightly at the praise before nodding to him. Alucard left the room and walked out of the academy building Alucard checked with his familiars and found that they had just finished merging and growing wave to the same size as the island of whirlpool. Alucard had made sure that they did not destroy the farm able land and they had accomplished it pretty easily Alucard moved back to his office and pulled out a few scrolls and sent them to the country's that saw Naruto as their hero. About a few minutes later he got replies to all of his massages and they had all agreed to start funneling missions to wave. Alucard grinned and pulled waved his hand to make one of the ex Kumo hunters appear. He handed the note to his familiar and watched as he disappeared. A few minutes later the Inuzuka team appeared and stood at attention.

"I have a mission for you a group of bandits in tea country have been causing trouble for the capital and they have asked us to deal with them." He said getting nods all around. Alucard handed the scroll to the team leader and they quickly exited and headed to tea. Alucard hummed as he skimmed over the other missions and saw another arrive and took it off the bird. It was for a protection mission in the land of water and it was addressed as an S rank. That surprised him but he quickly ordered a team of three Inuzuka jounin. To his office he quickly handed the scroll off to them. Luckily he had managed to work out a trade agreement with the shipping company of wave. In return for a tax write off they had to fairy Nin for free where ever it was needed. Of course the ships were already headed their anyway but still it was nice. Alucard took out another note and summoned one of his summons and ordered it to go to Kiri and ask if they needed relief aid in return for a defense back. Fifteen minutes later it came back with a positive and Alucard sent a message to Tazuna to send ships to give relief aid to the country. Alucard sat back and began to think of his next move he needed to still bring akatsuki down but there were just so many other variables to deal with first like Orochimaru. The snake Sannin had been a cancer to almost every nation near it for the past three years. He had an idea if he could get Kumo and Kiri to agree he could create a military organization like NATO back in his time. With his mind made up he took out yet another scroll and detailed it to the Raikage and the Mizukage as well as several other countries' that would work with them well. Alucard looked outside and saw that the sun was starting to set. He stood up and made his way into his room and lay down next to an already sleeping Kyuubi and passed out. The next morning was also a busy day as Alucard had received many replies but not one of them said no although they all wanted to meet on neutral ground and they all agreed that the land of iron would be best as it was always neutral. Alucard sent out his replied to all and said that they could meet next mouth he had a rather large grin of his face just thinking about it.

A week before meeting in land of iron

Alucard was walking through the forest of fire country recalling the events of the last month fondly it had been a very productive month. Alucard had the shinobi he had enlarge the country build a defensive wall. It had proven a wise choice as Konoha decided to up the ante and instead of sending just skirmishers they sent a team of ten and tried to destroy the country by thrown explosive kunai into wave to cause damage and chaos. Luckily it had failed do to the walls height and they were forced to make a retreat back into fire country. It slightly troubled Alucard by how far they were willing to go to destroy families. Then again after what they did to him should it really surprise him? In his non-working hours he had gotten to know his mother better. Although she loved her grandkids greatly she was still wary of Kyuubi. She was warming up to Kyuubi slowly but it would take a little more time. On the thought of his kids though it had bothered him by how little time he had actually spent with them. He knew that giving them a safe future was important but would that be worth if their father was a stranger to them. Alucard shook his head and returned his thought to the meeting ahead that would no doubt be long. Alucard was prepared for it however and only had a few things he needed to do to make this alliance work. He zoned back in when he noticed that the air was getting colder not that it bothered him but I was a good indication for how much longer he had until he got to the meeting place. Alucard picked up his pace and started to really move. About an hour later he arrived at the meeting place and walked in. it was an old castle of sorts that reminded him of his times during the dark era he absent mindedly wondered if the castles of that time were inspired by the ones of this time. Alucard arrived at a room that was delegated for him and head in. He had a lot of work to do back in wave he linked his mind to them and fought down a hiss at all the information he was getting from them. Alucard quickly selected a squad of ANBU he had gotten from Konoha and had them go out and start hunting nuke-nin again. He opened his eyes and walked out of his room and headed for a training ground and started to practice with his sword. He did that for the next couple of days before all the other daimyo's arrived and the meeting began.

Meeting room

"I call this meeting to order" said the representative from iron country. He continued "mister Alucard has called you all here to discuss a treaty between the attending nations he will now take the floor." The said before sitting down Alucard stood and walked into the center of the room and began.

"Kage's and fellow daimyo's I have asked you all here today to discuss a alliance for our villages and country's as some of you might know a group known as akatsuki has become a major threat not just to villages with Jinchuuriki but also tough's who they seem to attack at random. I have called you all here not just to discuss what to do with akatsuki but also what to do with any enemy that tries to attack countries without cause. Rise country ruled by Orochimaru of the Sannin has broken multiple laws regarding trade and is more of a rouge state rather than a country. This is why I would like to make this treaty to protect not just my nation but to keep the world from belonging into total war." Alucard finished and stepped down. One of the other representatives from another country stood and looked at Alucard and asked.

"If we agree to this what would the benefits and cost of becoming an allied member of this group be?" He asked to which Alucard replied

"There is no monetary cost only that you have a free trade agreement with all allied members and if you want shinobi placed in your county to defend it then you must pay a nominal fee. But that does not include if you are invaded in that case you will receive as much help as humanly possible from all members." Alucard said. He man nodded and sat back down a few others had questions but for the most part everyone seemed on board with the idea. Alucard stood up and said.

"All troughs' wishing to join the heavenly alliance raises your hand." Alucard said. He was surprised when all of them raised their hands. He smirked and nodded his head. He quickly wrote down the countries of the new alliance and had them sigh it. After all was said and done everyone headed back to their respective countries. However before they left they agreed that rice needed to be taken down.

Wave two days later

Naruto walked into his kids rooms and began to play with them and did so for the majority of the day. It was nice to be able to unwind after a while regardless if you're the master of all vampires or not. Alucard knew that his time with his kids would be brief but he enjoyed the time with them that he had.

Five months later

The heavenly alliance was gathering on the oto boarder and were going over their final plans when they got a tip of that Orochimaru was currently fighting two members of akatsuki and was losing they knew they would never get a better chance than this so they moved quickly and started the invasion. With Alucard's familiars as front line the losses were small and they were quickly carving a path through the country. They arrived at the village and saw bodies laid around they quickly entered and as Orochimaru was fighting the two. One of them stabbed him and he jumped back Alucard quickly entered the fray along with Itachi. It was a surprise to him when the rouge Nin appeared and wanted to join his village along with Kisame. When he drank their blood he had found out why. The true leader of akatsuki had a fight and had killed each other with only the two members in front of him still fighting for their goals. Not realizing that akatsuki was dead. It was eerily similar to millennium as they were much the same way. Coming out of his state of self-thought he quickly helped Itachi deal with the two before they faced off with Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked like shit to be honest. His skin was deathly pale and he had a slight limp not caused by the kunai. He looked old and frail it did not take them long to finish him off and they raised their flag on the tower completely demoralizing the remnants into surrendering. (The flag is the brotherhood of steel and has a phoenix.) Now it was time to strike at their last enemy Konoha.

One month later eastern border with Konoha

They were ready everyone had their targets and they were bring down Konoha today. Alucard had revealed who he truly was and had shocked and inspired all of the shinobi who saw him as a hero. The massive army began its invasion and caught giant paths through Fire County chanting the name of their leader. They soon arrived at the gates and blew the walls down and rushed in while Naruto faced off with tsunade on the roof top. She snarled at him.

"How are you still alive I saw you die!" She roared at him. Naruto smirked and said.

"Death has a funny sense of humor." He said with a dark chuckle and the fight began. Naruto rushed at him and tried to punch him. Naruto ducked under it and punched her in the face sending her hurtling backwards into the wall. Naruto did not let up and they continued to trade blows for a few more minutes. Naruto had had enough and decided to end things by summoning his familiar of the two zombie ninja. Now with three ninja attacking her at once tsunade did not last long. After killing tsunade Naruto turned back and saw that the fighting was now over and they had won. Naruto smiled and walked into the crowed of gathering shinobi and celebrated.

Six years later

"Make a wish girls." Kyuubi said to Fuka and Amaterasu. The two girls smiled and blew their candles out Naruto, Kyuubi, Kushina and Tsume clapped. Both girls had lots of presents due to how popular they were. It had been six years since the invasion and destruction of Konoha. The hidden village of wave had grown greatly under Naruto's influence and had grown into a major power house. Kyuubi had given birth to a son a year after the invasion. The Uzumaki-Yoko family now lived a free and happy life together.

Ok guys I know what you might be thinking he got lazy and wants to end it. But that is not the truth I have actually run out of things to write about for this story the story. I know people hate it when a story draws on so I won't do that to you guys. Anyway have a good Christmas. I might start my next story soon it depends.


	4. ending notes

Author's notes

sup guys I know that was not the most epic ending ever but I had run out of material and rather than say I will just dis continue it I decided to just end it. Sorry if you did not like the ending but I thought It could have been worse. Anyway if any of you are interested I have started another story on my account so if you want to check it out that would be much appreciated.


End file.
